


Announcement

by BleuWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluffy and cute and I like the dynamics of the team with 'reader', hip hip hooray!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Thor x reader. It's a happy, happy morning in the New Avengers Facility. What a blessing to have such close friends





	1. Announcement

You let out a shriek, ducking behind the sofa in the New Avengers Facility. Thor, right on your six, lets out a vicious war cry and lunges, his bulk hindering him in the close quarters. You dodge his attack fairly easily and run to the kitchen, your heart racing as he closes the gap with every step.

He grabs you, wraps his arms around you, and smothers your cheek and neck with kisses prickly with stubble. You collapse into a pile of delighted giggles, Thor's arms the only thing between you and the floor.

“My gosh, guys, I'm trying to eat,” mutters Clint, watching the two of you in your cuddle-wrestling match, Thor revealing a boyish playfulness that's hard to come by elsewhere.

“So sweet I could hurl,” teases Natasha, smiling and opening the fridge. She pulls out a half-gallon jug of milk and brings it over to the table, drinking straight from it as she sits.

“Geez, where's the fire?” asks Tony, stumbling into the room in his pajamas and a head crowned gloriously with a hairdo only a pillow could create.

Thor chuckles warmly in your ear, giving it a light kiss before straightening up and tossing you over his shoulder, pulling a great yelp from you.

“Good morning, my dear friends,” he laughs jovially, patting his dear wife on the rump, “Excuse our antics; we're merely grateful for the new day.”

“And I'm grateful for coffee,” says Tony, blinking widely as he tries to focus his bleary eyes on the Keurig mock-up he made last week.

Nat grins and takes another swig of milk before standing again, ducking down as she passes you to ask if you're okay. You give her a thumbs-up, propping yourself up with your hands on Thor's back. He puts your down and drapes his arms over your shoulders, your back against his stomach.

“Indeed, we have joyous news,” he says, getting more serious, though his eyes dance with happiness.

“I'm pregnant!” you confess, a smile bursting onto your features.

“You're huh-what?” asks Tony, entirely aware of what went down and, frankly, fully awakened by the announcement.

“Aw, man, that's great!” says Nat, while Clint just stares, his jaw dropped in expressional sarcasm. Eventually, he grins.

“Kids are the best,” he says, propping his chin on his hand, “How far along are you?”

“‘Bout a month,” you say proudly, patting your tummy, and Thor gives you a squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

“Are you going to find out the gender beforehand?” asks Natasha, taking Tony's cup of coffee from his hands to have herself. He's almost -but not quite- too stunned to care. He gives her a frown, but gets a new cup from the cupboard.

“I dunno,” you say, looking up at your husband, “I guess we'll think on that.”

“I've heard the father’s genes decide the sex,” says Clint, ripping open a second cup of yogurt, “Somethin’ sciencey like that.”

“Then I choose a male heir,” Thor says decisively, “And he will be a noble king.”

“I've always thought that queens have a special romance about them,” you say, “Beside that, a female warrior is the best kind.”

Thor ponders for a moment, then nods, freeing you from his grasp so he can cross his arms and squint at you.

“I find that I fully agree,” he murmurs, lifting one hand to his mouth to mask an excited grin, “When we return to Asgard, I will arrange for combat lessons for you.”

“Thank you for the sentiment,” you scoff, rubbing your stomach, “But this little bun needs to bake _undisturbed_.”

“Then undisturbed she shall be,” replies Thor.

“‘She’?” asks Natasha.

“I am the king of Asgard; I have every right to change my mind.”

“Whichever it is, I think we'll be entirely happy,” you say, walking over to the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs.

“Indeed,” agrees your husband, “And the child has excellent bloodlines; there is no doubt in my mind that she -or he- will be the best child in existence.”

“Here's hoping,” you say. The baby will be half Asgardian, half human. With its father’s strengths, all you can do is pray that you'll be able to handle anything they throw at you.

“Well,” starts Tony, handing you a cup of herbal tea and Thor a cup of coffee, “A breakfast toast to the baby.”

Four mugs clink against a yogurt cup and the five of you laugh through the remainder of breakfast, your hearts light as the promise of a new, precious life floods the team.

This baby will be very loved, that much is inevitable.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's here!

The baby is a boy, a stunning, perfect specimen of a healthy baby boy. He is named Nathaniel Joseph, and he weighs ten pounds, nine ounces. And you could've sworn most of it was his head, because he was a difficult baby to give birth to.

Twenty-one hours into labor and his head got jammed in your pelvis. With a pair of heavy duty tongs and some vicious wrestling, he was tugged free and promptly screamed his little lungs out.

But, to you, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

You and Thor spent the first four hours of Nathaniel’s life alone with him; no doctors, no nurses, no machines except for your heart monitor. You fed him, you kissed him, you kissed his father, his father kissed him. It was blissful and, when you finally gave him up to his father, you passed out, exhausted and at peace.

The next day, you brought him home to the New Avengers Facility.

“Ya got a good-lookin’ kid,” says Tony, offering a lopsided smile.

“Wouldn't have pegged you for a Bible name kind of guy,” says Clint, giving Thor a light punch in the arm.

“It is a noble name.”

“And the line after Thor can be nothing but noble,” you chuckle, handing your sleeping baby off to Natasha, who smiles down at his bruised face.

“He is beautiful,” she murmurs, sliding the tip of her index finger down Nathaniel’s round nose, “Takes after his pop.”

“Well, I _am_ quite handsome,” grins Thor, shrugging.

“Oh, wait, now I see that baby Nate inherited his looks from his gorgeous mother. All he got from you was his eyelids,” she teases, grinning and glancing at you and Thor.

“W-well, my eyelids are handso-”

“Come on, baby, don't push it,” you laugh, pulling him down to pop a kiss on his cheek, “He's half you, half me anyway. And all him, of course. And he does look like you.”

“The line of Odin has always carried dominating features,” he grumbles, reaching for his baby. Natasha grudgingly gives him up, knowing fully well that she will spend lots of time with the little one.

Nathaniel awakens during the gentle shuffle, his sleepy eyes blinking heavily. He opens his mouth, a soft squeak exiting with a bubble of saliva.

Surprisingly, Thor embraces baby talk, and cuddles up to the child, wiping away the drool with his finger as he speaks, quite intently, to the boy about how he understands the difficulty in waking up without due cause and how annoying it can be.

Nat grins, Tony frowns, confused, and Clint watches with raised brows. You've anticipated it, both because you know your husband, and he spoke the same way to his son when he was still in the womb.

Nathaniel’s has been a long awaited arrival and, now that he's here, nothing can save him from the onslaught of adoration he is just starting to receive.

He'll be a very spoiled prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very spoiled, indeed. Speaking of spoiled, don't forget to leave kudos and comments ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
